etoilegalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kedello
The Kedello (singular and plural) are a caninoid species from Lleempra. Physical The typical Kedello has long ears, a short tail, and is usually 6' - 6'5" (1.8m - 1.95m) in height. Since the wildlife and vegetation on their homeworld is sparse compared to most inhabited planets, they tend to be very slim. This can change with environment, and Kedello who have lived in lush areas for extended periods of time tend to be heavier. Their fur colors are usually white or black with gold in the ears and around the eyes; rarely other colors. The average lifespan is 150 years. They have sharp claws and teeth for natural defense, and they tend to include the former in their martial arts. They also frequently employ the use of guns to solve their combat problems. They have a weakness to moist environments, which cause drowsiness and present a higher infection risk. Culture There are 3 major cultural groups, each existing mostly in their respective nations: Iblina (ih-BLEE-nuh), Megreina (meh-GRAY-nuh), and Oeljoor (wel-JOR). Amongst all of these, the cultural traditions include festivals, feasts, and art. Their clothing is often elegant and features long strips of fabric, like thin banners, tapestries, or scarves, hanging from solid structures like wide neck hoops and arm bracelets. Gold, silver, and gray are very popular colors in Iblina; earthy colors in Megreina; and warm colors in Oeljoor. Motives such as artistry, education, and religious enlightenment are common within Iblina. Mining and farming form major motives within Megreina; and brewing, entertainment, and manufacturing are major motives within Oeljoor. The average personality per culture is as follows: scholarly, tidy, and religious for Iblina; chivalrous, hospitable, and rowdy for Megreina; trigger-happy, drunk, animated, and xenophobic for Oeljoor. Moral alignments vary per region: Lawful Good, Lawful Neutral (Iblina); Neutral Good, Chaotic Good (Megreina); Chaotic Good, True Neutral, Chaotic Neutral (Oeljoor). People from Iblina hate immorality, and disorganization drives them nearly insane. People from Megreina hate rudeness, hostility, and boredom. People from Oeljoor hate being without alcoholic beverages for ANY length of time, and treat non-Oeljoorians with great suspicion and caution. They also make the majority of high-budget films and TV shows on Lleempra, which tend to be impressive. Amity Day is a large holiday recognized in all three regions, focusing on friendship and the beauty of nature. Nature trails, feasts, mini games, and art exhibits are popular activities on this day. Given names usually end with -oer/-eel/-aab for males, -aen/-aos/-aue for females. Family names often end with -mic/-mro/-zoi/-feit. Letter combinations 'ai', 'oe', 'ei', and 'mm' are common infixes. Example: Haimboer Leimmic. Religion There are many religions on Lleempra, but the most common is Iblincism. This follows the teachings of the diety Iblincit, which focus on inner peace, patience, pacifism (unless war is needed), charity, faith, prayer, and purity. Salt is a major part of Iblincism, and it is used in both symbolism and rituals. Practitioners are often called "Children of Salt" or "Salted Ones", and the most devoted are known as "Saltpriests". Iblincit himself is depicted as a divine being made entirely of salt. Cuisine Kedello are halophilic omnivores, meaning they subsist on fauna and flora in a salt-rich environment. Most food that other species consider to be properly flavored is considered bland by the average Kedello. Thus, they usually carry salt shakers or salt licks with them wherever they go. Overall, they like salty things, succulent plants, algae, lichens, and dried leaves and meat. Oeljoorian brandy is remarkably good and is much sought-after by several civilizations. It can only be made in Oeljoor. Technology Kedello technology specializes in textiles, especially high-density and high-wear materials. Techfabric is a versatile textile that has many uses, ranging from interactive clothing to scroll-like computers and even weapons. Government The most common forms of government on Lleempra tend to follow an oligarchic (rule by few), theocratic (religious), or gynocratic (female-only) system, or a mix of those. The most common law level is 3. The leaders of the planet's nations are as follows: The Assembly of Matrons (Iblina); Presidents of the Grand Chamber (Megreina), Mastery Council (Oeljoor). History Lleempra is divided into three governments, the largest being Iblina. Having been on the multicultural team that discovered the Glade system, the Iblina government established a territory on the continent of Prosperity, also called Iblina. The Glade 3 territory of Iblina is rather different than the original government, being a socialist state rather than centrist. The politically-motivated leadership regarded the isolation from Lleempra as an opportunity to become corrupt and quietly twist the rules, and they did so until the spirit of Iblina stood for something entirely different. The government hid behind the curtain of the usual religious benevolence while silently following a twisted, pseudo-philosophical mindset focused on power and greed. It has a law level of 6. OOC Any anthro anubis avatar can be used for this species. Category:Species Category:Caninoid sentient species